<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sex Consultant by antickid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527031">Sex Consultant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/antickid/pseuds/antickid'>antickid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Three Kingdoms History &amp; Adaptations - All Media Types, 三国</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, 性教育, 正确使用安全套, 艾滋</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/antickid/pseuds/antickid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>有人为荆州小区的住户们开了一间不太一样的咨询室，涉及性羞耻、处女情结、自慰等，以及怎样正确的使用安全套和避孕。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>叡师, 吕布/貂蝉, 姜维/钟会, 孙权/陆逊, 孙策/周瑜, 曹丕/司马懿, 曹叡/司马师, 权逊, 策瑜, 繇攸, 钟繇/荀攸</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#又名《我们至今未知谁给他们上的生理课》<br/>#性知识小科普？<br/>#欧欧西，无关历史，请勿代入真人<br/>#有错误拜托指出</p><p>前几天在抢口罩的图中间看到一张计生用品脱销的图，开了这个脑洞，大家宅在家开心的时候也要保护好自己鸭~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>荆州小区的三岔路口旁，一块不起眼的招牌悄悄地出现在了公寓楼指示牌上，一夜之间成为了整个小区的热门话题。具体原因，只要你看过它就会明白——白底招牌上用俊秀的字体写着“Sex Consultant”，下面还配有一行小字：“即日开张，假期营业，直走三楼，早八点到晚五点，期待您的光临。”</p><p>这是开门营业的第一天，这家咨询室是由普通的居民住宅改装而来的，咨询师所在的房间是原先的主卧，宽敞明亮，有舒适的沙发和抱枕，阳光从落地窗投射进屋子，咨询师座位上的长发男孩惬意地伸了个懒腰，开张第一天，又是大清早，他不觉得这么快就会有客户上门。这么好的天气，没有工作不如摸鱼，就在他懒洋洋地准备开始摆弄手机时，门被敲响了。</p><p>“请进。可以的话进来后请帮我把门带上。”没想到这么早就有人上门，男孩迅速调整出了咨询师的状态，准备专心应对他的第一个客人。</p><p>门被打开又关上，一对英俊的年轻人坐在了咨询师对面的沙发上，他们其中一个皮肤白皙，有一头棕色的卷发，另一位则是黑发，看起来更为健壮，也更高一些。</p><p>“我该怎么称呼你们？如果你们不方便透露自己的姓名。”</p><p>“嗯，我想想，你可以叫我英才。”卷发青年自信地回答，他看起来确实机敏过人。</p><p>“那你叫我玫瑰好了。”另一位说。</p><p>“那是别人给我的称呼！”自称英才的青年反对到。</p><p>“可那不是我的玫瑰，但是我现在要做你的玫瑰。”</p><p>“我不管，你一定可以给自己起点别的名字。”</p><p>咨询师觉得是时候打断这二人的争执了，显然，他的工作是提供建议而不是做电灯泡，“那么，我到底该称呼您什么？”</p><p>“还是叫我大魔王吧，我的男朋友不喜欢我刚刚给自己起的名字。”黑发青年抱歉地笑了笑，“以防万一还是确认一下，您应该已经看出来我们是一对同性恋人了吧？”</p><p>“是的，二位表现得非常明显了，想必感情很好。不过不必担心这会影响我们的咨询，我认识许多同性恋人，甚至我本人也是。”咨询师对此并不避讳，“二位今天来是想咨询一些什么呢？我可以向二位承诺，在这里，无论谈论了什么都不会被带出这间屋子，所以可以不用顾忌。”</p><p>“是这样的，我们在一起有一段时间了，也上过床，但是……性生活上可能有一些问题。”大魔王看了看恋人，有些为难地说。</p><p>“还是我来说吧，”英才打断了他，“毕竟问题主要出在我身上。”</p><p>“是这样的，我对做……”他艰难地吞咽了一下，“做…爱这件事，非常地抗拒，我…我……感到羞耻，我觉得……觉得……”他越说越困难，到后面几乎要说不出话来，最终崩溃地把头埋进了膝上的双掌间。</p><p>“或许这里太亮了。”咨询师起身拉上窗帘，他大概猜到是怎么一回事了，隔光材质的窗帘使屋内瞬间暗了下来。咨询室里并没有桌子，咨询师与客人面对面坐在两张沙发上，中间只隔了不近不远的距离，此刻，在黑暗中，他们就像凑在一起的三只小动物。“您觉得怎么样？觉得羞耻、肮脏，还是快乐？”</p><p>或许是黑暗使人感到安全，英才重拾回了勇气。“是的，是的，这是脏事情，我不该做的。但是我爱他啊，我真的很爱他，和他在一起我很快乐，我不该为这种事感到快乐的，我……我……”他抽噎着，脸还埋在掌间，漏出了细小的呜咽。大魔王伸手环住了他，轻轻摩挲着他的背以示安抚。</p><p>“没事的，不用为自己羞耻。性存在于人类的天性中，有的人热衷于它，也有的人对它冷淡，但是既然它让你快乐，那就接受它。虽然我不知道为什么你会觉得它肮脏，但是，英才先生，你能告诉我么，你觉得它哪里脏？”</p><p>“我……它……反正就是……”英才从手掌中抬起脸，他不能马上就说服自己，但他也无法准确地给出自己的答案。</p><p>“或许有人这么和你说过，或许你看到过别人谈论它时的遮掩躲藏，又或许只是整个环境对它的躲避，他们让你觉得性是一件脏事，但是你看，它其实并没有实际意义上的‘脏’不是么？”</p><p>“但是……用的那些……”</p><p>“性器官？无论是你们拥有的阴茎，还是女性的阴道和阴蒂，他们和人身上其他的器官一样，都只是一件再普通不过的器官而已。但是，当然，它们需要合适的清洁才能保证自己和伴侣的健康。”</p><p>“还有……那个……”</p><p>“肛交的时候用的肛门？它不是天生用来进行性行为的，所以更需要清理和保护。但是它也和其他的器官一样，用‘肮脏’来形容一个器官不是太奇怪了么？”</p><p>英才有些愣愣地看了一会咨询师，突然就噗嗤一声笑了，他刚刚的眼泪还没有擦干净，眼角还泛着红，“你好像把我要问的都说完了。”</p><p>“职责所在。”咨询师也笑了起来，他长得很好看，笑起来更好看，“我不能保证我说的话真的能对您有用，但是试着面对它，性没有什么令人羞耻的，更没有什么不能提及的，它只是一件和吃饭喝水一样的事罢了，不用不好意思。”</p><p>大魔王和英才准备告辞，咨询师送他们到门口，即将出门的时候，英才突然回头对他说：“你长得很好看，而且很温柔，你的男朋友会很幸福的。”</p><p>“英才先生，您这么说我可是要担心大魔王先生生气的，他看起来才是个温柔的人，而且如果不是因为工作，我平时不见得是这样。”</p><p>“他不会生气的，因为他知道我爱他。你对别人什么样我不管，但是对你爱的人一定很温柔，我能看出来。”英才狡黠地冲他眨了眨眼睛，拉着大魔王径直出门去了。</p><p>他会觉得幸福么？咨询师面对关上的门回想英才的话，摸着鼻尖笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>第二位客人进来的时候，年轻的男孩被吓了一跳，因为他实在是太高大了，头上还戴了一顶有长长触角的帽子，以至于他不得不低着头才能从门下通过。不算帽子也得有两米了，男孩在心里暗自咂舌，“您好，请问怎么称呼您？”</p><p>“赤兔。”他即使坐着也很高，咨询师得仰起头才能跟他对视。</p><p>“好的赤兔先生，有什么可以帮到您的？”</p><p>“我……最近认识了一个女孩，她很漂亮，是个很好的姑娘，我觉得我们应该是在恋爱了”，赤兔说着露出了有些羞涩的表情，甚至不好意思地摸了摸头发，“但是……她前两天告诉我，她……她和别人发生过性关系，她当时是被强迫的，可是，我……这么说吧，我这个人还是很大男子主义的，我知道这不是她的错，但是我还是不能接受她不是处女这件事。”赤兔说着说着有些激动起来，一掌拍在了沙发上。</p><p>咨询师被这一掌的动静惊到了，只能安抚他：“赤兔先生，冷静一点，慢慢说。”</p><p>“我现在很冷静。那天她跟我说完之后，我跟她吵了一架，把她一个人扔下走了，现在我有点后悔，但是我还是接受不了这件事，所以我想找你来看看有没有办法。”</p><p>“我可不可以冒昧地问一下，您对不是处女的这种……偏见，来自于什么？”</p><p>“不知道，就是感觉不行。而且她和其他人睡过，别人会说她是二手货。”</p><p>“先生，她是一个人，您这么说实在太冒犯了。无论她是不是自愿的，有没有发生过性行为都不会影响她的人生价值，更不应该将她作为货品。赤兔先生，您想，要是您曾经和别人发生过性行为，她恐怕不会觉得您是二手货。”咨询师看上去有点被冒犯到了。</p><p>“呃，其实我结过婚，还有一个女儿，虽然现在离婚了。”</p><p>“而您看，今天来这里咨询的人却不是她而是你。”意识到自己的失态，咨询师平复了一下语气，“实际上，赤兔先生，处女是一个很模糊的概念，因为大部分人用来判断这个身份的‘处女膜’本身就不是一层‘膜’，阴道瓣是有孔洞的，每位女性的阴道瓣都不全是一样，有的女性在初次性交前就有可能因为剧烈运动等原因导致阴道瓣破裂，有的女性或许因为自身阴道瓣形状和做好了足够润滑的原因，即使发生了性交也不会破裂。所以‘处女膜’有没有破裂和性交时有没有出血，并不足以判断一位女士是否发生过性行为，反而更有可能考验另一方是否做好了润滑和前戏。而且，就像我刚才说的，如果她作为人本身的品质和你对她的爱都不如她是否是‘处女’重要，那并不会显示出她的不堪，只会显示出您的无知。”</p><p>“她可以为自己选择什么时候发生性行为，但不代表您可以因为她选择的时间不符合您的期望贬低她。性爱是人的天性，只要不伤害他人，没有人应当因此遭受诋毁。”</p><p>“可她这样难道不是在伤害我么，伤害一个爱她的想要同她度过余生的人？”</p><p>“恕我直言，赤兔先生，这不是她在伤害你，是你在伤害你自己，还同时伤害了她。”</p><p>“好吧，我会再想想的。”高大的男人离去了，走过门口时，他帽子上高高的雉鸡翎从门框上擦过，让咨询师有些担心自己房子的安危。</p><p> </p><p>第二位客人走后就一直没有新的顾客上门了，咨询师倒是很无所谓，这种生意本来也不可能门庭若市，直到快要打烊的时候，咨询室的门再次被推开了。</p><p>“您好，请……怎么是你？”</p><p>“果真是你。”</p><p>咨询师原本挂着职业微笑的脸突然就冷了下来，“你猜到是我？怎么猜到的。”</p><p>“我知道你最近在攒钱，想在你爸生日的时候偷偷给他送东吴三日游的票。”</p><p>“那只是因为他每次自己买票不是赶上旅行团倒闭就是遇上江面结冰。而且这也绝不是你猜到的原因。”咨询师手指交叉放在膝前，一点也不复之前温柔的模样。</p><p>“好吧，你不该让师儿给你写招牌的，我认得我儿子的字，但是肯定不会是他来做这件事，那就只能是你了。”来人并不为咨询师冷得快掉碴子的脸所动，悠哉悠哉地晃到沙发上坐下。</p><p>“让他写幅招牌也不是什么难事，给钱的话谁都可以。”咨询师依旧盯着他，眼神阴鸷，显然不信他的说辞。</p><p>“是你非要我说的，我知道这栋楼是你爷爷看到你画的图纸之后送给你盖着玩的，虽然只留了这一间房，但是你房产证当初还是我帮你上的。曹小少爷，藏得还不够好啊。”来人挑着细长的眼睛，似笑非笑地给他解释。</p><p>咨询师，或者说曹叡，沉默了一会，终于还是开口了：“所以你来要咨询点什么呢，司马先生？是跟我爸性生活不和谐么？”他有些刻薄地问。</p><p>“如果那样我就会把他一起带过来，所以，不，显然不是，我是为了我儿子来的。”司马懿对他的挑衅毫无反应。</p><p>“子元？他怎么了？”</p><p>“他跟你在一起好得很，我不是为了他，是另外一个，我想给昭儿做个预约。”</p><p>“昭儿谈恋爱了？”</p><p>“这我可不知道，但是他马上就要成年了，除了那些非法网站，是时候正儿八经地接受一下性教育了，他们学校现在都不教这些。”</p><p>“好吧，我接受，什么时候？”</p><p>“明天下午，一整个下午，你知道他早上肯定起不来。还有，你可以把我来的事告诉师儿。”</p><p>“什么？”曹叡疑惑地看着司马懿，好像没有理解他的意思。</p><p>“我知道你们有规矩，但是既然我没有向你咨询，那你就可以告诉他，我允许你这么做，而且他是我儿子，也是昭儿的哥哥，他有权利知道。”</p><p>“嗯哼。”曹叡挑了挑眉，以示自己已经知道了，“现在没事了？那你可以走了。”</p><p>“我还是你的客户，对客户这么不友好可不行，而且我话还没说完。给师儿治眼睛的医生前段时间去世了，我知道他很想去他墓上祭奠一下，但是以我现在给他的生活费，显然不够来回机票。”司马懿还是眯着他那双眼睛，手指有一下没一下的敲着沙发扶手。</p><p>“你们家人好奇怪，活着的时候不去等人死了才去。但是你告诉我这个是什么意思。”曹叡也眯起了眼睛，他不信司马懿会好心告诉他这些。</p><p>“意思就是，你爸去东吴玩的事你就不用管了，那是我该负责的事，你负责好你自己男朋友就行。”司马说完起身就走，走到门口的时候，曹叡突然开口叫住了他。</p><p>“等会，我爸……不知道吧？”</p><p>难得看到青年人有些局促的样子，司马欣赏了一会，才慢悠悠地回答：“很遗憾，这件事还是他告诉我的。”说完也不管曹叡脸色，直接拉开了门，与门外举着葡萄饮料的人撞了个对脸。</p><p>“曹子桓，你怎么上来了，说好在楼下等的，现在真弄得跟我们两性生活不和谐一样了。”</p><p>“谁让你上去那么久都不下来，我怕你们打起来，什么性生活不和谐，你们两都聊什么了。”曹丕一脸懵逼，“等会，你别拽我啊，我有话说。”他对屋里脸已经黑成锅底的曹叡举了举手中的葡萄汁，“元仲，我很抱歉，真的。”</p><p>“我知道当初我和你母亲给你的解释太仓促了，你一时接受不了也很正常，这几年我对你可能也没尽到你想要的责任。但是，你现在这样，真的很好，我很为你骄傲。”他最后向曹叡致意，揽着司马懿下楼去了。</p><p>“俩个人都说些什么莫名其妙的话，真不愧是一对。”曹叡在一个人的屋子里小声嘟囔。</p><p> </p><p>司马师在即将日落的时候接到了刚刚关上咨询室大门的曹叡。</p><p>“开业顺利？”他们并着肩走在夕阳下。</p><p>“还不错，都是一些基本问题，但是我不能告诉你具体是什么。”</p><p>“连我都不能说？”司马师伸出指头去勾他的手指。</p><p>“不行，谁都不行，这是我的基本职业素养。”曹叡直接握住了他作乱的手，“但是我可以告诉你，你爸来过了，要我给你弟弟上性教育课，你笑什么？”</p><p>“没什么，就是感觉很有意思。他都不知道，昭儿知道的可多了。”</p><p>“是吧，我觉得只要教他怎么用安全套就行了。”</p><p>“那要去给他挑一挑教学用具么？正好家里的也要用完了。”</p><p>“走啊。不过啊，子元。”曹叡的手已经搂在了司马师腰上。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我一开始还以为你这么冷清淡漠的人，对做爱会很抗拒呢，没想到我的子元原来那么热情。”</p><p>“你直接说我冷漠好了，而且我为什么要抗拒，我有爽到就好。”司马师被他带得左摇右晃，干脆拖着他一起乱走，两个人脚步乱七八糟，好好的路都给走歪了。</p><p>“哇，子元你这样好过分，让我觉得我是一个没有感情的按摩棒。”曹叡故意夸张地在他耳边说。</p><p>“你要这么说，那你就好好做一个没有感情的按摩棒去好了。”司马师斜着睨他，“而且，”他也学着曹叡的样子凑到对方耳边，“我只为你这样。”</p><p>温热的气息吹进曹叡耳廓，他一把攥住司马师的手腕，“来不及了。回家，我们现在就回家。”</p><p> </p><p>-tbc-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>02</p><p>曹叡从家里出发时司马师还在睡觉，他在临行前吻了吻恋人裸露的肩头，那上面还残留着因前半夜的激情而烙下的痕迹。其实不光是司马师，曹叡也很困，年轻人胡闹起来总是不知休止，但是说什么也不能在开业第二天就翘班。不过尽管他已经努力早起了，到达的时间还是比预定迟了几分钟，本以为刚开业的咨询室不会这么早就有人上门，他也就没有在意这一小会儿，可没想到的是，门口已经有人在等了。</p><p>在颜值这方面，曹叡对自己向来很有自信，优良的基因加上后天的努力，能与他攀至同一水平的人实在不多，偏偏今天就让他给遇见了，一遇还遇到两个。咨询室门口，一个短发的青年闲闲地依着墙，他身边头发稍长一点的青年站姿笔挺，曹叡去的时候两个人正在说话，可能是说了什么有意思的事，短发青年忽地绽放出一个灿烂堪比阳光的笑容，长发青年也随着他一起温柔地笑了起来。美人的笑容总是赏心悦目的，尤其是在一个寒冷的冬日，曹叡站在楼梯拐角饶有兴致地欣赏了一会，直到短发青年发现了他。</p><p>“我猜你就是咨询师咯？”青年被人围观也不着恼，反而很开心地朝曹叡挥了挥手。</p><p>“我是。不用猜也知道二位是我的客户了。”曹叡上前几步打开门，“抱歉来迟了，请进吧，我们坐下说。”</p><p>他们在房间内坐定，曹叡觉得有些刺眼，不是因为落地窗外的阳光，也不是因为对面自带的情侣闪光，实在是短发青年过于耀目。他自称叫小霸王，身边的长发青年是美洲狼，曹叡默默吐槽，好嘛，昨天是大魔王今天是小霸王，当代青年的取名审美实在达不到他的标准线，不过作为一个专业的咨询师，他绝不会对此发表意见。</p><p>“二位有什么问题呢？”这一对情侣看起来不像是遇到什么麻烦的样子。</p><p>“怎么讲，其实我们不是要来咨询，我们更像是来考察的。”小霸王捏了捏手里的老虎头抱枕，沙发上有各式各样的抱枕，他偏偏对这一个情有独钟。</p><p>“其实是因为我们有个妹妹，她最近要结婚了。”美洲狼替他补充道。</p><p>“恭喜？”</p><p>“商业联姻而已，谈不上恭喜，总有一天要把她接回来的。”小霸王皱了皱鼻子，显然不太愿意谈论这件事，把妹妹送出去联姻让他有些无力。</p><p>“我们会接她回来，这是其中一点，还有就是，对方年纪比她大了很多，也不是第一次婚姻，还有个儿子，所以说，妹妹和我们都不希望她在这段婚姻中怀孕。”</p><p>“你们来考察我能不能给你们的妹妹提供一些避孕方法？”美洲狼的解释得非常清楚，这让曹叡很容易猜到他们的意图。</p><p>“没错，毕竟我们两个，呃，没有了解这种事情的必要，教不了她，还是找一个专业人士比较好。”小霸王抓着手里的老虎头抱枕翻来覆去，他是真的很喜欢这个抱枕，“所以你能教她么？”</p><p>“当然可以。不过我有一个建议，如果你们有空的话，可以陪妹妹一起来听一听。这个过程不太有趣，有你们在她可能会轻松一点，而且，虽然二位用不上，了解一下也没有什么坏处。”</p><p>小霸王听完曹叡的话爆发出一阵爽朗的大笑，曹叡甚至不知道他在笑什么，美洲狼给了他一个歉意的眼神，动作熟练，好像他的伴侣时常会因为一些小事而大笑。尽管如此，他们还是答应了到时候会和他们的妹妹一起过来。“实际上我们也有一个小问题要咨询。”美洲狼等他笑完了说，“我们其中有一个人对安全套有些过敏，所以做爱的时候一直都没有用套，尽管是彼此唯一的性伴侣，每年也会定期体检，但还是有点不放心。”</p><p>“还有润滑油也是，过敏简直是概率性的，你知道么，每次用大宝做润滑都让我觉得自己在搞文艺复兴。”</p><p>曹叡已经习惯了他们这种一唱一和的说话方式，他转着笔想了想，“你们用的是哪种类型的润滑油？”</p><p>“什么？”小霸王挑了挑眉，好像没听懂他说的话。</p><p>“市面上的安全套一般都是乳胶安全套，二位这种情况可能是乳胶过敏或者是润滑剂过敏，下次可以换成非乳胶材质的安全套试试。另外，润滑剂也有水基、油基和硅基的区别，不如回去看看过敏的那几次用的是哪一种，以后再换成其他种类，或许会好一点。”曹叡看他们若有所思的样子，又补充道，“虽然二位对这方面的安全问题已经很关注了，但我还是建议要用安全套和润滑，毕竟这样不容易受伤，也更容易规避其他健康问题。”</p><p>“谢了。帮大忙了。”小霸王食指和中指抵住发鬓再潇洒地挥开，对他比了一个港片里的敬礼动作以示谢意，临走前他抓着手里的老虎头拍了拍，“顺便问一下，你家这个抱枕是在哪买的？还怪可爱的。”</p><p>“这个啊，”曹叡抱歉的笑了笑，“我也不清楚，这里的抱枕都是我男朋友买回来的。”</p><p>“哇哦……”夸张地感叹一声，小霸王露出了遗憾的神色。</p><p>“不过你要是喜欢，这个可以送给你，还是新的呢。”</p><p>“那可真是多谢了！”小霸王和美洲狼抱着老虎头抱枕有说有笑地出门去了，曹叡在后面目送他们，心想，不用谢我，反正钱都算在你们的咨询费里了。</p><p> </p><p>下午的时候，司马师如约接上司马昭来到了曹叡的咨询室。他已经大到足够一个人在外面住了，虽然这并不准确，因为他正在和曹叡同居，但司马昭显然没这么好运，他还没成年，想要从他们父亲及其男友的粉红泡泡里逃脱得用上一段时间。所以通常来说，他对司马师带他出去这件事都会抱有极大的期待，但是显然，这种情况并不会发生在亲哥带着他去男朋友开的咨询室的时候。</p><p>司马师把弟弟丢在沙发上，凑过去和对面坐着的曹叡交换了一个浅浅的吻。细节也能看得清清楚楚的司马昭整个人都不好了，虽然近距离八卦的机会难得，但他并不是真的很想看自己亲哥哥的现场直播。</p><p>“薄荷糖？”</p><p>“和昭儿的教学用具一起买的。”司马师把手里的塑料袋扔进曹叡怀里。就是它，这个塑料袋暂且给司马昭带来了不小的心理阴影，大哥在他心中的形象因为这一袋子的东西彻底坍塌了。如果不是亲眼所见，打死他也不会相信，刚刚在超市一脸坦然地把计生用品货架上所有东西都拿了一遍，还顺带在旁边拿了一盒薄荷糖的人，竟然会是他看起来高冷还清心寡欲的哥哥。都怪曹叡，他心碎地得出了这个结论。</p><p>“哥，问你个事呗，等会你也在这一起么？”</p><p>“如果你希望我在的话，兄弟互动说不定能增强学习印象。”司马师义正言辞，如果忽略掉曹叡还搂着他的手，司马昭说不定就信了。</p><p>“不不不，我不希望。”他缩在沙发里拼命摇头，像一只惊吓过度的大鸡仔。</p><p>“本来我也只是来送你的教学用具。”司马师又在曹叡脸上亲了一下，“没用完的记得带回家，我在外面等你们。”能不能克制一点，司马昭感觉自己真的非常不适合留在这里，还有大哥你到底有没有发现自己脖子上好大一个吻痕，昨天干嘛了呀你们？</p><p>“我们开始吧，昭~儿~”带着笑意目送司马师消失在门外，曹叡的声音在司马昭耳中突然就好像恶魔的召唤。</p><p>“开…开始啊，叡阿兄。”</p><p>“能不能放松一点，你平时也不这样啊。”曹叡寻思别东西没教成，这孩子先自己把自己吓傻了，“我只是给你普及一下安全措施，又不会吃了你，要吃也是吃你哥，轮不到你的。小朋友嘛，感觉有点紧张有点激动都是很正常的，我懂的，你们现在上学不教这些真的太不应该了，多耽误事啊。”曹叡一边跟他闲聊一边哗啦哗啦翻手里的塑料袋。</p><p>“我……不紧……张。”你这么说我更害怕了好吗！司马昭很担心自己会现场脑补亲哥和哥夫的十八禁现场，没提防一个凉凉的小东西就被塞到了他手上。</p><p>“你现在怎么比我还像小时候口吃的人呢？行吧，不紧张，那就先说说这是什么，知道你没少看片子，别跟我装不认识。”</p><p>光滑小方片，中间带个圈，这东西眼熟，没吃过猪肉司马昭也见过猪跑，不是，见过猪在小电影里跑。“避孕套？”</p><p>“百分之六十正确，可以开始教你第一点了。”</p><p>啥玩意？司马昭目瞪口呆，三个字正确百分之六十，那还有百分之四十去哪了？</p><p>“只考虑计生学用途，叫他避孕套也没什么问题。但是发生性关系很多时候都不只是为了生育，这一点你应该很清楚。”是啊，我当然清楚，司马昭翻了个白眼，毕竟你跟我哥你爸跟我爸不用这个也能达到计生目的。“而且，它的用途也不只有避孕一种，包括了防止疾病的传播和减少性交时受伤的概率，所以从更广泛的层面上，叫它‘安全套’会更合适。现在再说一遍，这是什么？”</p><p>’“安全套。”</p><p>“很好。无论什么时候，只要不是在备孕，我都建议在发生性关系时使用安全套，尤其是在男女性性交中，作为男性，也就是你，司马昭！”</p><p>“哎！”突然被点名的司马昭差点从沙发上跳起来。</p><p>“在听呀，那我继续。一定要自觉的使用，你也不想莫名其妙当爹吧？安全套不可重复使用，保质期一般是五年，用之前一定要确保在保质期范围内，如果使用前发现有破损千万不要用，不然用了基本和没用一样，同样，万一在使用后发现安全套破了，建议你自觉去给对方买紧急避孕药，当然前提是和你发生性关系的人生理上可以怀孕。”</p><p>“昂，然后呢？不是不是，叡阿兄你慢点，信息量有点大。所以是什么，要用安全套，不能过期，不能破？”</p><p>“是的，记性还不错嘛。安全套基本上是自带润滑油的，为的是便于佩戴和进入，但是这不代表你就可以完全省略润滑和扩张，好的准备工作和前戏可以事半功倍。此外，安全套也分为乳胶类和非乳胶类，前者是比较常见的，用的时候记住不能用油基润滑剂，不然会破坏安全套，偶尔会有乳胶过敏的情况，如果遇到就要使用非乳胶类的安全套。你们学校有免费安全套发放机么？”</p><p>“啊？什么？叡阿兄，我还在上高中！”司马昭一脸见了鬼的表情，开玩笑，高中连早恋都不允许好么？</p><p>“不好意思，我忘了，昭儿都这么大了，我还以为你上大学了。”曹叡感叹了一下时间飞逝，司马昭腹诽，你这是说我长得老么？故意的吧，绝对是故意的吧？好在曹叡听不见他的腹诽，“有的大学会有免费发放的安全套，一般都是当地计生办提供的，但是条件允许的时候，最好还是自己买好一点的。”</p><p>“为什么？”司马昭不太明白，为什么他们一个个的都觉得他会在大学就和别人上床啊？别说他爸和他哥了，现在就连曹叡好像也这么觉得，不能因为你们自己在大学里风流快活就觉得他也会啊！</p><p>“因为那个质量真的不太好，挺容易破的。”曹叡一脸往事不堪回首，漂漂亮亮一张脸都苦了起来。</p><p>“你是不是跟我哥试过呀？”八卦之魂在司马昭内心苏醒了，“发生什么了，说来听听嘛？”要不是这里只有沙发，他已经搬着小板凳前排围观了。</p><p>“小孩子别乱问。”曹叡试图蒙混过关。</p><p>“我马上成年了，再说你都喊我昭儿了！咱两什么关系，快说快说。”司马昭选择穷追不舍。</p><p>“我跟你没关系，我跟你哥才有关系。是不是想看直播？想看直播出去把你哥叫进来。”</p><p>“不了不了不了，叡阿兄我不想知道了，你继续。”司马昭虽然有八卦的胆子，但是让他真的看他是绝对不敢的，生怕曹叡真的把司马师喊进来，他还往门口的方向挪了挪，准备随时把人拦住，拦不住自己跑也行。</p><p>这还差不多，小朋友我还治不了你？曹叡在心里给自己点了个赞。“说到这个，买安全套最好去正规商店，买之前查一下那个牌子的正版包装是什么样的，外面卖假货的可多了，万一买到假货不仅容易破还不卫生。阴茎如果没有清洗干净会带有很多污垢和细菌，安全套有一方面就是避免它们带来的卫生问题。另一方面，有很多疾病会通过体液传染，使用安全套也是为了双方的安全。顺便问一下，你知道自己要用什么尺寸的安全套么？”</p><p>“哈？”问题总是来得猝不及防，司马昭只能一边懵逼一边老老实实回答，“不……不知道。”</p><p>“我也不知道，你自己回去量吧。”</p><p>“啊？喔……不是，怎么量啊？”</p><p>“量直径，长度就不要量了，预留长度通常都足够。具体的对应数值自己回去查一下，但是有一点要记得，包装上的数值不是直径，是安全套的半周长。安全套一定要选对尺寸，买小了不舒服还容易破，买大了又容易滑出来，千万不要为了逞凶斗狠就买不合适的尺码，听见没有？”</p><p>“听见了听见了。可是我今天看我哥去买的时候直接拿了就走，也没看尺寸啊？”司马昭觉得司马师在超市一套动作堪称行云流水，连个停顿都没有，他哪来的时间看尺寸？</p><p>“这个嘛，绝大部分的亚洲人适合尺寸都是中号，所以超市里卖的基本也都是这个型号。而且子元那是熟能生巧，尺寸在哪一眼就能看见，还用停下来找么？”</p><p>“这样啊……嗯？”什么叫熟能生巧啊？司马昭觉得大哥在自己心里的形象这会儿连渣都不剩了。</p><p>“还有啊，不要做带两层安全套的傻事，不会把安全套80％的避孕效果变成160%的，反而更容易破损，用起来还不舒服。如果在性交的过程中，安全套出现了滑脱，要立刻套回原位，要是直接掉出来了，那继续之前就得换一个新的。反正呢，给你总结一下，就是一句话，坚持全程正确使用质量合格的安全套。啊，对了，有一件事忘了跟你说了。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“因为你是男孩子嘛，我就只跟你讲了男用避孕套，要是哪天有女孩子戴了女用避孕套，你们可以探讨一下。”这有什么好探讨的？司马昭理解不能，“我刚才讲得你都记住了没？”</p><p>“记住了记住了。”</p><p>“那你把我总结的话重复一遍。”</p><p>“坚持……全程…全程正确使用……嗯……质量合格的安全套。这样是不是就结束了？”司马昭磕磕绊绊地重复了一遍，满怀希望地看向曹叡。</p><p>“你想多了，这么简单就结束，那也不用浪费我一整个下午。”曹叡无情地打破了司马昭的幻想，“你会用安全套了么？”</p><p>“这有什么不会用的，”司马昭觉得自己的男性尊严受到了挑战，“这种事不用看也会做啊！”</p><p>“那你试一个看看。”曹叡点点他手里拿着的那个小方块。</p><p>“啊？在这试啊……”司马昭一脸尴尬的低头看裆。</p><p>“你在想什么啊？用这个。”曹叡简直嫌弃他嫌弃到家了，从司马师拎来的塑料袋里摸出了一根香蕉递给他，“快递过年不发货，暂时没有模型，你就拿香蕉凑合一下。”</p><p>我哥什么时候把香蕉放进去的？司马昭再次惊到了，掂了掂手里的香蕉，他决定潇洒地套一个安全套，不能被曹叡小瞧了。于是手起牙落，眼见就要咬开包装袋，曹叡一香蕉直接砸在了他手上。</p><p>“第一步就是错的。司马子上，你多大了，能不能别跟个公斗鸭一样，不会就好好学，没人笑你。”曹叡自己也拿了一个安全套，放在司马昭面前给他看，“撕包装的时候切忌用牙咬，用指甲戳，剪子小刀最好也不要用，因为这些都容易让安全套破损，开局就自爆还玩什么呀？你看，要像这样，”他轻轻地用指腹将安全套挤到稍微靠一边的位置，再从另一边小心地撕开包装，“你照着试试，试玩再做下一步。”</p><p>司马昭学着他的样子打开了袋子，看了看手里的安全套，觉得哪里不对，“为什么它这么扁？”安全套黏糊糊地皱折着，润滑油的粘性让他们贴在了一起。</p><p>“你可以轻轻对着中间吹一口气，这样它就会鼓出来，然后你就可以开始看正反了。”</p><p>“这个我知道，看它卷起来的边，如果往外翻就是正的，这个时候一撸就可以撸上去，如果反了就会很难戴。”这点常识司马昭还是有的。</p><p>“聪明。戴上去的时候要这样，”曹叡捏住了安全套顶端的小凸点，“捏住储精囊，把里面的空气排空，然后再戴，不然留在里面的空气会让安全套与阴茎不贴合，很有可能在性交过程中导致安全套的破裂。”他把处理好的安全套对准香蕉，用手指环着边缘往上一撸，安全套顺服地戴在了香蕉上。</p><p>司马昭有样学样，很快也戴好了他人生的第一个安全套，虽然不是戴在自己身上，等他沾沾自喜地欣赏够了，就准备直接伸手把安全套扯下来。</p><p>“你干嘛呢？”曹叡的声音在他前方响起。</p><p>“摘安全套啊？用完了不得摘么？”</p><p>“用完了是得摘，问题是你怎么摘的啊？”曹叡看着司马昭拽着储精囊就想往下扯，脸上写满了不忍直视，“你这样里面的精液都漏出来了，脏不脏啊？”</p><p>“啥？”</p><p>“你得这样，”曹叡给他示范，“从根部把它撸下来，然后在上半部分打个结，再把它扔掉。不要让里面的东西漏出来，昭儿啊，要讲卫生。”</p><p>“喔……”司马昭感觉自己心很累，无端背了一口不讲卫生的锅也懒得辩解了。</p><p>曹叡又从塑料袋里摸出了一包纸，自己抽了一张后扔给司马昭，“擦擦手，然后把香蕉吃了吧。”</p><p>“叡阿兄，你认真的么？”司马昭看了看手里被润滑油浸地油光发亮的香蕉，他不觉得还能吃。</p><p>“你哥买的香蕉挺好吃的，不吃浪费了。润滑油而已，很干净的，再说香蕉要剥皮，有什么关系？快吃！”那边曹叡已经开始吃了。</p><p>不情不愿地吃了香蕉，司马昭觉得他整个人都升华了。</p><p> </p><p>司马师在门口的接待室一直等到他们结束，曹叡关了门，陪他一起把司马昭送回家，他们两都曾经在哪里生活过，但是即便回到了这里也没有人选择多坐一会儿——他们正在共同生活的地方才是他们现在的家。</p><p>“你们家有什么人八卦精神特别强么？”送完司马昭，曹叡在回去的路上问。</p><p>“什么？为什么问这个？”</p><p>“还不是昭儿，盯着我问个没完。”曹叡一提这个就没好气。</p><p>“我跟昭儿是我爸从孤儿院抱回来的，遗传也遗传不到他，我跟他倒是亲兄弟，可是我也不八卦呀。然后呢？他都问什么了？”</p><p>“也就是差点把我们半夜在外面就做了，用了学校的安全套还破了，结果你发烧还凶了我一顿的事扒出来。”</p><p>“我什么时候凶你了？而且我发烧明明就是因为着凉了，是你非要怪安全套。”</p><p>“那怎么我没着凉你就着凉了呢，就是因为安全套的原因。”</p><p>“安全套到底跟我发烧有什么关系啊？”</p><p>他们肩挨着肩走在蜿蜒的小路上，一路向家的方向走去，尽管在途中争执，却不曾放开紧握对方的手。</p><p>-tbc-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>#本章有丕甄和丕照提及</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>03</p><p>甄姬和曹丕分开坐在客厅的两侧，在钥匙转动的那一瞬间一起将视线对准了门的方向，曹叡在他们复杂的目光中感到一阵耳鸣，直觉告诉他有什么事情就要发生了。他原本只是很平常地放学回家，准备享受一个轻松的周末，此刻却不得不打起十二万分的精神。他在父母的沉默中摘下书包，坐到了他们中间的位置上。</p><p>沉默还在继续，他们显然没想好怎么对我开口，曹叡对自己说，他在沉默中突然变得从未有过的冷静，发生什么了？爷爷去世了？我要有小妹妹了？他们要离婚了？不可能的，爷爷除了偏头疼之外好得很，而且如果是爷爷去世，那他爹现在不是痛哭流涕就是焦头烂额，离婚也不太可能，我没见过他们吵架，那我要有小妹妹的可能性比较大吧。十三岁的少年自认冷静地分析一通，直到最终甄姬开口告诉他：“妈妈要走了。”</p><p>所以其实是你们要离婚了，他这么想，也这么说了出来。甄姬和曹丕面面相觑，他们想说什么，但一向很会察言观色曹叡这次却当做什么也没看到，自顾自地接着说道，“可是你们怎么会离婚呢？你们平时既不吵架也不会动手，离婚的人关系都很差，但是你们……”</p><p>“宝贝……”，甄姬不得不打断了他，“我们没有要离婚。”</p><p>“可是妈妈，你说你要走了！”曹叡几乎要尖叫出来。</p><p>“叡儿，”曹丕终于说话了，“虽然你可能很难接受，但是我和你妈妈根本就没有结婚。”没有结婚，当然也就不存在离婚的说法。</p><p>什么叫做没有结婚，没有结婚我是从哪里来的？曹叡姑且好好上过学校里的生物课，也听过男生中偷偷传述的荤话，他在“成人世界”的边缘徘徊，窥得轮廓却不得要领。他知道有他之前父母要“那个”，但是他们难道能不结婚就“那个”，而且都有他了，怎么可能没结婚，他想不明白。</p><p>甄姬和曹丕担忧地看着他，最后也只是潦草地解释，他们只是保持着同居的关系，共同抚养他，很多年前他们就和平分手了，因为暂时没有分居的必要，所以直到现在都住在一起（“你看，我们都不睡在同一个房间的。”曹丕在中间插嘴，被甄姬用胳膊肘顶了一下。）虽然住在一起，但是各自都有过不同的恋情，（“还记得你小郭阿姨么，那个时候……”曹丕依旧试图插话，毫不意外地又被甄姬顶了。）现在他们都希望和新的伴侣一起生活，也觉得是时候正式结束同居了。</p><p>“叡儿，你可以自己决定，以后和妈妈生活还是和爸爸一起。”好在，虽然曹叡依旧满脑子混乱，他们还是把选择权留给了他。</p><p>曹叡感到自己陷入了一种不切实际的幻境，听见和看见的都扭曲成杂乱的雪花点和噪音，就好像一台信号不良的旧式电视机。甄姬和曹丕的面孔和声音在他身边忽远忽近，唯一清晰可辨的是行李箱被拖动以及门被扣上时的声音，在最后那一声清脆的“啪嗒”后——</p><p>曹叡在黑暗中醒来，长呼出一口气。</p><p>伸手在床头柜上摸索，没被用过却也不在盒子中的安全套散落得枕边床头到处都是，此时它们有大半都被碰到了地上，和那些还带着不久前使用痕迹的同伴们混在了一处。手机被连接着的充电线束缚，他想要凑过去看清屏幕上的时间，抬头的时候却感到有力气扯痛头皮，那是他的恋人枕在了他过长的头发上。</p><p>“怎么了？”头发的扯动也惊醒了司马师，“又做噩梦了么？”</p><p>“还是那个梦。”2:01，离天亮还有一段时间，他原本不想吵醒对方，此时干脆把手机扯了下来。</p><p>“又是那个梦啊。”司马师还枕着他的头发，嘴里含糊不清地嘟囔着，“那今晚只能换我做大勺子了。”</p><p>曹叡感到自己被从身后抱住，司马师的脑袋埋在他的颈窝，原先前情事中的汗水此刻已经蒸干，贴着他的光裸肌肤干燥而温暖，他其实更喜欢他们之间相对着拥抱，但有时候这种单方面的依赖其实也很好。曹叡握着司马师伸过来环住的手，感受着喷洒在后颈上的呼吸再度恢复成熟睡时的频率，自己却在黑暗中长久而无言的睁着双眼。</p><p>他又一次地梦到了那一天，曹丕和甄姬的关系在他年少时结束，不论好坏，都是他成长中重要的节点。</p><p>那一天的最后，曹叡在震惊和疑惑带来的耳鸣目眩中选择留下，“和妈妈一起走会添麻烦的吧。”他想起电视剧里带着孩子艰难生活的单亲母亲，还是决定留在至少不缺钱的曹丕身边，甄姬走后，他想起父母说彼此已经有了新的伴侣，又后知后觉地担忧自己会过上灰姑娘的生活。等到曹丕在他的担惊受怕中把情人带回家时，他才震惊地发现，预想中的恶毒后妈和刁蛮姐姐变成了一个男人和两个弟弟。这一连串的事情每一件都超出了曹叡认知中名为“应当”的框架，他在那一天受到的冲击比甄姬离开的那一天还要大。曹丕把儿子拉到一边，详详细细地给他解释了什么是双性恋，但是脑子中一片空白的曹叡几乎什么都没听进去，等他终于冷静下来后，按图索骥地凭着“双性恋”这三个字，踏进了一片新大陆。</p><p>那段时间，曹叡几乎所有的闲暇都消磨在了图书馆和网络上，他用所能找到的一切方法去理解自己的状况，也是在那个时候他才发现，在他曾经理所当然认定的“应当”之外，世界并不是那么的单薄。他知道了这个世界上并不只有男女才会相爱，有的人既会爱上异性也会爱上同性，有的人只被同性吸引，也有人谁都不爱，更有人爱的范畴超出人类。他终于能接受自己父母的关系，毕竟有的人相爱却并不渴望于一纸婚书，也有人在几十年的婚姻中燃不起半星火花。他甚至在点进名为“开放式关系”的词条后发现，他父母曾经的关系也是如此，小时候对他温柔微笑的小郭阿姨就是这段关系中的一员，还有他曾经见过在父母身边长久出现的、与他们关系亲密的男女，都有可能是他们各自的恋人。彼时曹叡终于能对自己和父母的关系坦然，只是感叹这个世界竟然是缤纷，相比之下，从前他眼中所看到的就像被相框框死的黑白照片。他把头发留长，因为长发的曹元仲比短发的他俊美得更为耀眼，他喜欢美的人与物，自己也要做七彩世界里最夺目的风景。</p><p>纵然已经能理解那些“不一样”，但在那之前受到震惊与痛苦而留下的阴影却并不能消解，曹叡时常梦到甄姬离开的那一晚，他在探索这个世界的过程中变得越发沉默，心中的阴霾时而在脸上闪过。曹叡对绝大部分的人人都保持了一种不远不近的疏离，对曹丕和司马懿尤甚，毕竟他的父亲要为这一连串的的事情所造成的恶果要付很大责任——曹叡在事情发生时并没有得到应有的铺垫和知会。而对司马懿带来的那两个男孩，他虽然保持了关注，却也够不上亲近。</p><p>直到有一天，曹叡发现，比起那些频频向他示好的女孩子，他对漂亮的同性似乎有着更多的兴趣，尤其是家里那个总是端端正正一脸冷淡的“弟弟”司马师，曹叡投放在他身上的关注已经远远超过了预想。他的探索对象变成了自己，这一次，曹叡没有很难就接受了。他开始察觉司马师从背后投向他的目光和无人时的欲言又止，这让他笃定自己不是一厢情愿。他们在父亲们看不见的地方接吻，他们恋爱，他们做爱，他们在曹丕和司马懿的震惊中宣布关系，然后搬去自己的巢穴。</p><p>在那之后曹叡依旧会梦见那一夜，那个混乱的开端。他和司马师正式同居后，有很长一段时间几乎忘了那个梦，直到它在一个深夜卷土重来。曹叡在睡梦中被茫然无措包裹，惊醒后几乎强硬地摇醒了身边的司马师，拉着睡眼朦胧的对方交换激烈的亲吻。少年人对着自己的爱人总是很容易被撩拨，亲吻在最后毫不意外的变成了一场性爱，结束之后他们像被打了结的八爪鱼一样气喘吁吁地缠在一起，听曹叡讲他梦中的故事。</p><p>“有的时候我想，他们分不分开其实不重要，如果在那之前我能足够的了解这些，不，甚至不用了解，只要有人告诉我，这个世界并不是只有一种生活方式，那个时候的我也不会那么痛苦。”曹叡还埋在司马师里面，额头抵着他的锁骨抱怨，“可是直到现在也没有人这么告诉过我，我爸虽然给我解释过，但他自己也讲的不清不楚，还每次都是马后炮，要不是我自己去看那些文章和故事，那我可能一辈子也不能理解这些——性知识也好，人与人的不同也好，从父母到学校，没有一个地方去教我这些。”</p><p>“要不要试试自己来。”司马师手里攥着一把曹叡的长发，正在用自己男朋友的头发编麻花辫玩，虽然他手艺不精，但是顶在他的元仲头上也还是很好看。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“你可以自己来嘛，如果没有地方让其他人了解这些，要不要试试做那个帮别人解决问题的人，如果有这样一个人，其他需要帮助的人至少不会走投无路。想不想听我的事情？”</p><p>“嗯？”曹叡对司马一家和他们住在一起前的事情其实知之甚少。</p><p>“我和昭儿不是我爸收养的嘛，其实亲生父母是司马家的远房，但是他们在昭儿出生之后没多久就意外去世了。那个时候我虽然还很小，但是也觉得自己不幸惨了，因为‘没有父母的小孩子是不幸的’，我一直听人们这么说，所以有一段时间都很自卑。后来我爸把我叫过去跟我说，失去父母本身是一件不幸的事，但也仅此而已，它并不会让一个人也变得不幸，一个人幸或不幸，是靠他自己决定的。那是我第一次听到还有这种说法，如果他当时不这么告诉我，可能我会一直认为只有‘不幸’这一种声音，现在也不会是你看到的样子。”</p><p>我看到的样子？曹叡想他看到的司马师什么样子的，他的恋人自信而强大，冷静又端正，在他面前却也有温柔和孩子气的时候。司马师的提议曹叡不是没有想过，但是司马师帮他下了决心。于是几年之后，有了现在的咨询室。</p><p> </p><p>第二天早上曹叡醒来的时候伸手摸了个空，司马师不在床上，他听见房门外隐约有通话的声音。</p><p>“怎么了？”曹叡披着外套下床，依着门框看男朋友打电话，没打理的长头发一半垂在身后，一半夹在了外套和身体之间。</p><p>司马师看着他，无可奈何地叹了口气，“元仲，你今天有预约么？”</p><p>“没有，怎么？”</p><p>“歇一天业吧，”司马师走到曹叡身边，帮他把衣服里的头发顺出来，“昭儿打电话喊我们回去帮忙刷墙。”</p><p>“刷墙？啊……又有人啊……”曹叡也无可奈何了。他们家并没有人对自己的性向有所隐瞒，不知道什么时候起，时不时有一些人会去家里外墙和门口写奇奇怪怪的话，当然都不是什么好话。曹叡对这种破坏建筑美观的行为一直都嗤之以鼻，他很清楚每个人都有喜恶，但是妨碍别人的生活就很不好了。“真不知道要到什么时候，‘这个世界是多元的，每个人都可以有自己的选择’，才能变成一个常识。”</p><p> </p><p>“其实我们家这个情况我也很难办啊。”他们两戴着报纸折成的小帽子站在老家的外面刷墙的时候，曹叡突然就向司马师抱怨，“每次我想要反驳‘同性恋是遗传’的‘同性恋是生长环境’造成的时候，都会感觉心虚。”</p><p>司马师白了他一眼，“前者根本就不是反不反驳就能判断的好吗，等科学研究还靠谱一点，后者你明明还有无数的例子反驳他。现在说这些，归根到底不就一句话，你不想留下来吃午饭么。”</p><p>“还是子元懂我，我是真的不想再吃我爸那个什么都要加蜂蜜的食谱了……”</p><p>—tbc—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>04</p><p>一切令人不愉快的声音都是噪音。</p><p>平日完全可以被忽略的“嗡嗡”声在此刻被意识放大成了难以忽略的巨响，哪怕躲进被子里再用枕头捂住耳朵也无济于事，司马师挣扎了片刻后终于选择放弃抵抗，无可奈何地躺在空了一半的床上仰望天花板。</p><p>半个小时后。</p><p>曹叡提着吹风机走进卧室，不用看司马师也知道没吹干，哪怕是功率最大的风筒也没可能在这么短的时间内烘干一米多长的头发，更何况是曹叡那样令人生羡的发量。尽管对男朋友每次出门都要花很长时间收拾仪容这件事已经非常习惯了，但是……“你这样我会觉得你不是去工作，而是要和客户约会啊。”司马师对披着一头半湿不干长发、正拉开衣柜准备挑衣服的曹叡感叹。</p><p>“担心我劈腿么？”曹叡头也不回地在衣服中挑挑拣拣，语气却带着明显的愉悦。</p><p>“哈~”被蒸腾出的水汽侵扰，司马师睡眼朦胧地打了个哈欠，曹叡泛着湿意的头发还带着电吹风留下的热度，在他眼中看起来就像是正在冒烟，“如果对象是你上次说的那两位，考虑到他们的颜值程度，在你拆散他们劈腿成功之前，估计够我睡一个回笼觉再去买个小板凳，到时候记得留个空位，我得前排观望你这种高难度动作才比较不亏啊。”</p><p>“不可以！”</p><p>“什么？”司马师被吓了一跳，在曹叡突然凑过来的吻中含糊不清地问。</p><p>“不可以说他们好看。”曹叡最后报复性地在他鼻尖上咬了一口，“没有人可以在我的男朋友心中比我更美。”</p><p>“那是，谁能跟你比呢。”司马师揉着鼻子失笑，曹叡这个样子让他想起了隔壁钟老师家整天追着雌鸟开屏的公孔雀。他听着屋子另一个主人翻箱倒柜配衣服的声音，又摸索过一边的闹钟看了一眼时间，毅然决定，不管曹叡劈不劈腿，等他出门之后自己都得好好睡个回笼觉。</p><p> </p><p>孙策和周瑜再一次站在曹叡的咨询室门口时，表盘上的数字依旧离门口写着的时间有一段距离，孙尚香跟在他们后面，睡眼惺忪地咽下最后一口甜豆浆。</p><p>“你们看，别人的开工时间都还没到，大哥公瑾哥我们真的有必要来这么……”早么？孙尚香在开门的“吱呀”声中将最后几个音节吞进了喉咙，瞪大了眼睛看向给他们开门的男人。</p><p>“早啊，孙先生周先生，还有这位……孙小姐。要喝咖啡么？”曹叡扶着门框站在屋内，给他们比了一个请的动作，悠闲从容地问。</p><p>孙尚香看看自己两位穿得一点都不随便的哥哥，又看看面前这个从头到脚无可挑剔、可能出门前还花了时间化妆的咨询师，心中咯噔一下，感到不妙地想：“早知道我也起来化个妆挑一套小裙子再出门了！”</p><p> </p><p>咖啡最后当然是没有喝成，周瑜还是更喜欢喝茶，孙家兄妹一人叼着一只吸管，吸管的另一头插在冰镇可乐里，曹叡自己热了一杯牛奶坐在那里慢慢喝。周瑜在后来给他打的电话里简单的说了一下孙刘两家企业合作的情况，知道了他们的名字之后，曹叡也就没必要再像之前一样用代号称呼他们。</p><p>“孙小姐，先恭喜你要结婚了……”</p><p>“恭喜就不用了，你可以直接叫我香香。”</p><p>“我也只是客套一下。周先生跟我说，你和刘备结婚后还是会分房睡，不会发生性关系。”</p><p>“当然呀，他儿子都快和我差不多大了，而且我跟他也不熟，但是我哥还是让我来以防一下万一。毕竟政治联姻嘛，多出一个小孩来事情可是会变得很麻烦的。”</p><p>“明白了，那我们开始吧，让我看看我们从哪说起……嗯……虽然一般会从避孕方法的实效性来说，但是如果是这个情况，不如从你在避孕的过程当中能有多少主动性开始。”</p><p>“我以为这都是双向的呢。”</p><p>“意愿上，一对异性伴侣可以商量着选择他们需不需要避孕，但是在实际的操作上，总归还是有不同的。先说男性掌握有最大主动性的男用安全套避孕，这应该是最常见的避孕方法之一了，根据统计，男用安全套避孕成功的概率在百分之八十二到百分之九十八之前，这还是包括了不规范使用的数据，如果正确使用的话，避孕成功率可能还会更高，先问一下，香香小姐，你会用安全套的吧？”</p><p>“会的会的，”孙尚香笑嘻嘻的转过去看了一眼另一边她那两个已经快把两个人的座位坐成一个人的哥哥，“我以前一不小心看见大哥和公瑾哥放在外面忘了收起来的冈X003，然后我就去学了一下怎么用。”孙策默默地放下了搭载周瑜腰上的手，捂住了自己的脸。</p><p>冷静，我是一个有职业道德的咨询师，曹叡微笑着忽略了黏在一起的两个人，心想就应该把子元一起带来，“再加上它可以预防疾病的感染，而且价格并不算昂贵，所以只要不是在备孕或者有什么别的原因，我都会建议在性生活中使用男用安全套。但是很显然，男用安全套，顾名思义，男性在使用时比女性有更强的主动性，加上两性平均水准上的体格与力量差，一但男性在性交中拒绝使用安全套，女性将处在一种非常被动的状况中。”</p><p>“啊！这个我听说过，是不是还有人会在安全套上扎小孔，然后安全套就没用了？”</p><p>“确实会有这样的例子，所以如果考虑到避孕和预防传染病两点，女用安全套也可以是一种选择，它可以给女性在避孕上带来更大主动权。”</p><p>“可是我好像没有在超市收银台旁边的柜子里看见过啊……”孙尚香拧着眉头回忆了一下。</p><p>“因为它的价格更高，使用方法也更复杂，所以女用安全套并不是很常用，而且尽管避孕原理相同，它的效果和男用安全套比起来还是差了一点。”</p><p>“难用么……就像卫生巾和月经杯那种关系么……”咬扁了吸管头的女孩托着腮小声地嘀咕了两声。</p><p>“呃……这个嘛……虽然看过示意图，但是我还是不太知道你们女孩子用不同的经期用品是什么感受，所以……”曹叡有点为难，这方面他真的没什么经验。</p><p>“哎呀你听见啦，没事没事，帅哥你继续。”</p><p>“好吧，”出于某种人为原因非常想在手里抱点什么的曹叡环视一圈，觉得站起来拿抱枕实在有点丢脸，勉为其难地把面前的牛奶杯抱在了手里。思路突然被打断，曹叡一时不知道该怎么接下去，只能尝试着发问：“你猜避孕套一加一等于多少？”</p><p>“啊？”事实证明这样问确实有点尴尬，孙尚香愣了一下，“你都这么问了，那肯定不是二。”</p><p>“事实上基本上是负……不管是同一种安全套叠加使用还是男女用安全套一起使用，最终都很有可能会破裂。如果觉得女用安全套麻烦的话，还有很多方法可以让女性主动避孕，比如说短效口服避孕药。”</p><p>“短效……事后吃的那种么？”</p><p>“那也是避孕药的一种，但那是紧急避孕药，这也是很多人都有误区的地方。短效口服避孕药虽然名字中有‘短效’两个字，但实际上是需要长期服用的一种避孕药，它的避孕效果最高可以达到百分之九十九，同时，对于部分人来说，有研究证明它可以起到调节体内激素平衡的作用，也可以减少一部分妇科疾病，例如卵巢癌和子宫内膜癌的患率。服用短效避孕药最重要的就是要根据说明的周期坚持，因为一旦出现漏服，避孕效果就会下降。但是就它的高避孕率和几乎没有危害这两点，和安全套搭配使用几乎是最好的避孕方法了。”</p><p>“那么，什么是有危害的？”这次开口的是孙策，他终于把注意力转了过来，对孙尚香有可能造成的伤害让他不能不重视。</p><p>“紧急避孕药。”曹叡分神往那边看了一眼，周瑜好像还在摊在膝盖上的本子上记了笔记，但是他很怀疑有孙策在旁边捣乱到底能记下多少，“紧急避孕药只能作为一种应急方法，比如说发现安全套在使用中破损或者进行了其他没有保护的性行为之后，并且服用时间必须在事后十二小时内。它含有大量激素，会给人体带来不良反应，短时间内也不能多次服用。这种方法几乎没有人会推荐，但是……”曹叡平和的语气突然严肃起来，孙尚香也不由在他面前坐直了，”万一真的到了迫不得已的时候，就算会有伤害，它也依旧是最后一道门，意外怀孕之后堕胎的伤害才是真正不可挽回的。”</p><p>“当然还是不要让这种情况发生比较好，我的高额咨询费也不是白收的。”曹叡再次恢复了成了温和一些的语调，“还有一些隐蔽性好的长效避孕的方法，其实很适合这种政治联姻的情况，比如说皮下埋植和避孕针剂。”</p><p>“皮下埋植无论是理论还是实际避孕率都达到了百分十九十九以上，埋植剂向血液释放孕激素达到避孕的效果，三到五年更换一次，有的女性在皮下埋植后甚至会有痛经改善的状况。但是……”咽了咽口水顿了一下，房间内突然陷入一片安静，曹叡的脸色有点难看。</p><p>“帅哥，”孙尚香飞快的查了一下手机，然后试探地开口，“……你是不是害怕那个针筒？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>曹叡的眼角在听到孙尚香的话后几不可见的抽搐了一下，皮下埋植的针头实在是太粗了，看见它的那一刻，他就想起了曾经陪司马师去献血的时候，被那一根像小铲子一样的长长针管晃到脸色苍白，结果最后挂在掉了300cc血的司马师身上回家的事。不过他作为一个成年男性，怕个针头又有什么要紧的。</p><p>“皮下埋植一般只含有孕激素，”本着不能浪费客户时间、时间就是金钱的职业道德，曹叡选择跳过这个话题，“另一种避孕针剂就有仅含孕激素和同时含有孕激素和雌激素的两种针剂，每一到三个月注射一次，停止注射后可能需要一年才能恢复生育，连续注射两年就会降低骨密度的风险。唉，虽然不是普遍现象，但是因人而异，各种避孕方法其实都或多或少会有不同的副作用，哪怕是避孕套也会有人乳胶过敏，所以在最终选择避孕方法的时候，不仅要根据自身的情况具体的情况，有条件的话，也可以向专业的医生咨询还是要因人而异，我能提供的只是一下理论上的建议。不过……”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我可以很准确地向你们提供哪些方法不靠谱的咨询。”</p><p>孙策的铃声不适时的响了起来，他从周瑜身边离开，走出咨询室通话。孙尚香手里的可乐已经见底了，曹叡表示可以暂告一段落，请他们自便。小姑娘蹦蹦跳跳地跑去一边的小冰箱，又给自己开了一听冰可乐，周瑜看见了无可奈何地让她少喝点。过了没一会儿，孙策把门开了一条缝，探头进来，示意周瑜和他一起出去。</p><p>两个人都离开后，曹叡终于有机会给自己找点抱着舒服的东西，他飞快地从旁边抓了一个一只眼睛戴着眼罩造型的小狐狸抱枕搂在怀里，内心深深地怀疑让孙策和周瑜一起来到底是不是一个好主意。思及此处，曹叡心念一动，抓过了一边的手机。</p><p> </p><p>等外面的两个人回来已经是二十多分钟后了，曹叡才懒得管他们到底是打电话去了那么久还是做了点别的什么，只是让他们赶紧坐好，准备继续刚才的话题。</p><p>“如果有人和你说，他不射在里面，所以不愿意戴套，那么这个人不是愚蠢到没有进行求证就是不负责任，虽然我倾向于前者也是不负责任的表现，毕竟你的哥哥会因为担心你而带你来这里，但是那个人却对你可能承担的风险漠不关心。体外射精即使成功，也依旧起不到避孕的作用，因为精子在性交的过程中就会溢出，如果一个男性说他体外射精总能成功，那这对他的精子质量不合格的证明远大于对这种避孕方式科学性的证明，可以说，体外射精几乎不能被称为一种避孕方式。类似的，安全期避孕也不是一种可靠的方法。”</p><p>“安全期避孕需要女性对身体状况的密切关注，同时还需要一系列复杂的计算，而女性的生理周期也并不都是完全规律的，时常还会受到各种因素的影响，这些都会给安全期的计算带来很大的误差，从而导致意外怀孕。不过在另一方面，安全期对备孕倒是很有可能会有帮助。”</p><p>“啊，忘了说，绝育也是一种很有效避孕的方式，但是绝育的技术以及是否可逆是和医学发展密切相关的，在这一方面我就不是很了解了，如果，我是说如果，你和刘备先生有一天考虑绝育的话，建议你们先去医院。有关避孕，香香小姐，还有孙先生周先生，你们还有什么问题么？”</p><p>“我有一个问题。”孙尚香举起手问，“就没有百分之百的避孕方法么？”</p><p>“也不是没有。”</p><p>“那是什么？”</p><p>“禁欲……”</p><p>“这……”杀敌一千自损八百啊，孙尚香想。</p><p> </p><p>司马师感到很无奈，这已经是一天内他第二次被吵醒了，罪魁祸首还都是同一个人。</p><p>其实司马师一直都不是一个会赖床的人，但是自从和曹叡在一起之后，他的入睡时间就越来越迟，起床时间自然也就越来越晚。在早上第一次被吹头发的声音吵醒后，他本来是打算一觉睡到中午的，但是曹叡专属的短信提示音再一次把他从美梦中掀了出来。这也就是为什么他现在手上提满了东西站在曹叡的咨询室门口，思考自己要怎么进去。</p><p>屋内的咨询已经到了收尾的时候，曹叡听见房门被深浅不一的敲了几下，转身对孙尚香说：“抱歉，咨询差不多也结束了，可以让外面的人进来么？”</p><p>“啊没事，你让他进来吧，我和哥哥也准备要走了。”</p><p>“打扰你们了，听说这里可乐不够了”房门打开，孙尚香看见一个白体恤的高瘦青年站在门口，一只手里提了一箱可乐，另一只对着曹叡举了举手中的牛奶，“还有你想喝的牛奶。”</p><p>这一次，孙尚香做了她这个早上一直想做的事。她用力捂住住了自己的眼睛，在心中默念：你们不打扰，是我打扰了！</p><p> </p><p>—tbc—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>#一句话丕司马和小鹿并不想说话的权逊，并且有废话很多的笔友组友情向<br/>#关于艾滋的一些对话</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>05</p><p>“港虾米~我亲像~天顶的仙女~”</p><p>闽南语小调从搁在一边的手机里响起的时候，曹丕正紧张地趴在家里大客厅的地板上完成他的收尾工作。突然出现的欢快音乐在安静的屋子中聒噪地回荡，刺激得他手肘狠狠一颤，手下复杂浩大的工程便稀里哗啦乒铃乓啷地倒了一地，曹丕深情地凝望着它们，仿佛凝望自己碎了一地的心——他的定制多米诺骨牌啊！这可是他准备了一下午、打算拼出一个仲达的侧颜、用来开启晚间二人世界的惊喜啊……</p><p>“孙仲谋，”曹丕接起电话的声音在颤抖，会让他的手机多出来没听过的奇怪音乐，不用想也知道一定是孙权，什么时候这位好笔友才能放弃在别人手机上给自己设置专属铃声这种恶趣味，“你最好真的有事找我。”不然我一定会让你付出半年葡萄那么多份额的代价。</p><p>但是孙权显然不会读名为曹丕的空气：“二丕啊！你得救救我！”</p><p>嗯？曹丕挑眉，顺便一脚踢开了已经在地上乱成一堆的前惊喜，“你要是被绑架了应该去找你哥要赎金，我对你没兴趣，只想要你儿子。”</p><p>“监护权在伯言手上……不是，我跟你说真的，我可能得了艾滋啊！你现在来还能赶上见兄弟最后一面！”</p><p> </p><p>等曹丕收拾完一地的残骸再慢悠悠晃到他们约定的咖啡厅坐下时，时间已经过去快两个钟头了，司马懿打电话回来说要加班，这下他本来就被毁了一半的二人世界更是彻底破产，干脆出来舍命陪笔友。只是没想到，他来的慢，孙权来的比他还慢，明明电话里听起来十万火急的样子，可曹丕点完单咖啡都喝了一半，才看见一个口罩墨镜鸭舌帽全服武装的男人鬼鬼祟祟地蹭着墙根溜到他面前坐下。</p><p>“我听说你妹妹要去和刘氏联姻的事了，但是我没想到孙氏企业已经到了需要你出道成为偶像补贴家用的地步。”曹丕看着孙权满头大汗地摘下帽子和墨镜，留下口罩扣在脸上怎么都不愿意摘。现在还是冬天诶，能捂出这么多汗，真的不是被狗仔追着跑了两条街吗？</p><p>“子桓啊，你别跟我开玩笑了，我不是让你出来戴口罩的么？”孙权顶着两个巨大的黑眼圈，看起来心力憔悴。</p><p>“不是吧二谋哥，你真的觉得自己得了艾滋？就算是真的，也用不着带口罩啊。”</p><p>“丕啊，你怎么也跟伯言一样，唉……你们就是不会保护自己……”</p><p>曹丕感到很无语，曹丕不想说话，但他还是问了：“行吧，那你怎么好好地就会觉得自己得了艾滋呢，你出去乱搞了还是吸毒了？”</p><p>“什么乱搞，你看起来才比较像会拈花惹草的，是伯言。”</p><p>“小鹿？”曹丕这下是真的震惊了，“小鹿出去乱搞了？怎么可能，小鹿人品比你可靠多了，你都没有在外面乱来，小鹿又怎么会和别人约炮还不做防护。”</p><p>“子桓，有没有人劝过你少写点奇怪的文章，如果没有哥今天就劝劝你，脑子里都想到哪里去了，能不能有一点除了乱搞之外的事情？我在很认真的和你讨论这件事情，你亲爱的笔友现在很有可能得了绝症你明白么？”孙权看起来想把手里的点单牌糊到曹丕脸上。</p><p>“你至少得告诉我你为什么觉得自己得了艾滋吧？还有和小鹿又有什么关系，我现在怀疑你在污蔑我伯言哥。”</p><p>“弟啊你终于问到点子上了，你听我说……”</p><p> </p><p>“就因为这个？”听了半天的碎碎念，这次换成曹丕想把点单牌扔在孙权脸上了，但是不行，形象才是最重要的，“孙氏企业有针对艾滋至孤孤儿的慈善项目，伯言亲自去了，你在简报上看到他的照片，发现他没有做任何防护措施，对此你感到不可理喻并且非常惶恐，因为你觉得伯言的这种行为会让他感染艾滋，并且他回来的当晚你们两睡了还没戴套。在这之后，你出现了乏力、头痛还发烧的症状，所以你在网络检索之后的现在极度怀疑自己感染了艾滋，感染源是小鹿？”</p><p>“这么多年书没白读，总结的很到位。”</p><p>“少来，”夸得太敷衍了孙仲谋，”所以你们为什么不带套？”</p><p>“哎呀，这不是那什么，比较……不是，你不要扯开话题啊。”</p><p>“行吧，小鹿呢？他也乏力头痛还发烧？”</p><p>“那倒没有。”</p><p>“仲谋啊，先不说艾滋病至孤的孤儿本身不一定就是携带者，你有没有想过，要是真的小鹿感染了还传染给你，怎么他什么事也没有？”曹丕端起杯子想润润喉咙，这才发现剩下的半杯咖啡已经冷透了，冷掉的咖啡失去了香味，被他嫌弃地放了回去。</p><p>“我不是没有查过，但是你也知道，这个早期，各人情况不一样的，我们两要是都感染了时间也差不多，有先有后也很正常的。”</p><p>你都查过了还来找我干什么？抱着你的搜索引擎算了。“那你把我叫出来是要干嘛？”</p><p>“哥就问问你，知不知道什么地方可以做艾滋检测，最好是能神不知鬼不觉的把伯言也带过去。你是不知道，最近只要一和他提这件事，他看我就像看傻子，这样讳疾忌医是不对的。”</p><p>我觉得伯言哥表现得很真实，你这根本不是生理问题，是心理问题。“这样吧，”思考了一会，曹丕回答，“我还真有个地方可以介绍给你，报我的名字还能打折。”</p><p> </p><p>曹叡照旧坐在他的咨询师席上，脸上保持着在商业街走一圈回头率百分之三百的迷人微笑，但是如果有一个熟悉他的人在这里，恐怕就会发现，他的心情显然不是非常明朗。本来今天他没打算开张的，外面下雪了，这么冷的天就应该窝在家里，和司马师分享一张沙发一条毯子，曹叡甚至连电视上应该播什么电影都挑好了，可是曹丕昨晚突然一个电话打过来，开口就是“明早有一个非常重要的客人，来了你就知道”，迫使他不得不放弃温暖的男友在咨询室加班。是说，什么时候曹丕成了他的前台，还负责帮他招揽顾客了？想想也有古怪。</p><p>门上的风铃动了，有人推门进来，“欢迎，”曹叡抬头，打算看看是什么样的重要客人，“这里是……是二……二……二伯？”</p><p>“元仲你口吃不是好了么，怎么在这二半天，还有啊，怎么又开始叫伯了呢，叫伯多显老啊，叫叔。”</p><p>那您倒是别在我爸面前一口一个哥啊，曹叡腹诽，口中却是从善如流地改口：“仲谋叔，陆叔叔，您二位这是来？”</p><p>“大侄子啊，实不相瞒，我们来找你做个艾滋检测。”</p><p>艾滋检测？曹叡一脸懵逼地看向旁边的陆逊，陆逊脸上写满了生无可恋地给他使了个眼色。行吧，曹叡想，还真是有古怪。“好啊仲谋叔，那现在开始二位就是我的客户了，虽说您是我叔，但是咱们还是得按顺序后来，先说说是怎么回事吧。”调整回职业状态，在惯例的开场白之后，曹叡暗自捏拳：来了，传说中每个咨询师职业生涯中都会遇到的一刻——面对一个怀疑自己染上艾滋却又不知结果的、惊魂未定的客人。</p><p> </p><p>孙权依旧捂在他的大老虎绣花口罩里，说话的声音都闷闷的，曹叡一边听他说，一边分心往他们脸上看。陆逊也戴着口罩，只不过上面的图画是一只卡通的大眼睛斑比，虽然口罩很可爱，但是戴口罩的人看起来倒是很不情愿的样子。</p><p>“仲谋叔，我先问你个问题行么，怎么你就觉得小陆叔叔会被感染呢？”</p><p>“艾滋是多可怕的传染病，元仲你不会不清楚，伯言他在那里一整天，又是握手递东西又是一起吃饭，而且还一点防护都没有，你想想传染风险得多大。我真的要说我大哥和公瑾哥，为了拍出来好看竟然拿属下的健康开玩笑！”言语之间，情绪激动，孙权挥手便狠狠拍在了身边的沙发靠臂上。曹叡听见“啪”的一声闷响，不禁心痛自家的沙发，同时不由地在心中默默地想，从前听前辈们说起，一般人觉得自己染上了艾滋病多是又怕又愤怒还怀疑人生，怎么到了自己这里，仲谋叔就只剩下了义愤填庸，不过能给家里那个老头子当笔友的话，怎么想也不会是正常人就是了。</p><p>“艾滋病目前确实还没有治愈方法，但是仲谋叔，其实艾滋也没那么容易传染的……”</p><p>“元仲，”孙权打断了曹叡的话，“大侄子，你不能也来诓我，我也是经历过肝炎大爆发的人，传染病的厉害我是很清楚的。你没经历过那段日子，没见过在外面吃饭都要自带碗筷的时候，不然你就晓得，叔的担忧是有多正确。”*</p><p>“叔啊，先不说预防肝炎也要看类型，不、我们不说那么复杂，就从自带碗筷能不能预防肝炎这个方面说起，就算把我小陆叔叔裹进防护服里，也不会比他之前更不容易感染啊。”</p><p>“你看，穿防护服都没用！”</p><p>“不不不，叔你别急你先听我说完，不是穿防护服没用，是本来那样也不会感染，穿不穿防护服当然不会有什么差别。”曹叡从身后的书架上摸出两本防艾宣传手册，一人一本地递到孙权和陆逊的手里。艾滋嘛，全名人类免疫缺陷综合征，他在理论上熟得不得了，但是实践上真实一点经验都没有，还一上来就面对长辈级的人物，实在是很头疼啊，头疼得他都快要语无伦次了。“这样吧，您和我具体说说您觉得二位都是通过什么被感染的， 我帮您对号入座一下，看看能不能对得上？”</p><p>“我自然是和伯言那啥的时候……唉，都怪我不愿意戴套。”孙权显得很懊恼，虽然也有可能是为了遮掩不得不在小辈面前说自己做爱不带套的尴尬。曹叡又看向陆逊，发现对方已经苦笑着眼神死了。</p><p>“是有性传播这一点，精液和伤口渗出液也确实具有传播性，那小陆叔叔您又觉得是怎么回事。”</p><p>“伯言啊，他和那些孤儿呆了一整天，吃饭说话握手这一套下来，沾上的口水都该传染好几轮了。”</p><p>“可是艾滋病是不会粪口传播的唉，而且唾液也不是高传染性液体……”</p><p>“不可能，怎么可能呢。”</p><p>曹叡深吸一口气，“仲谋叔，您要是相信我呢，就先听我说。艾滋病呢，是由感染HIV病毒引起的，HIV在五中体液中含量较高并且具有传播性，分别是血液、精液、阴道分泌液、乳汁、伤口渗出液。传播途径有三种，分别是性传播、血液传播和母婴传播。您看，小陆叔叔既没有在外面和病毒携带者一夜情，去参加慈善活动的时候身上也没有破口子，更没有玩别人身上的破口或者跑去和不明不白的的人用一根管子针头什么的往血管上戳，我先问一下，小陆叔叔这些您都没做吧？”</p><p>“当然没有……”</p><p>“那就好，所以虽然和HIV病毒携带者进行无保护性行为是真的很危险，但是既然小陆叔叔根本没可能因为和病毒携带者日常地呆了一天就被感染，那您当然也就很安全啦。更何况HIV传播还是很需要条件的，数量质量和体液交换可是一个都不能少*，所以就算小陆叔叔当天抱着人家深吻，差不多也要互相吐一饮水机桶还要多的唾液才有可能感染。”</p><p>“元仲，我并没有……”陆逊对自己被拿来做举例材料显然有点接受不了，不是不愿意当一下例子，只是曹叡描述的画面让他有点……可能最近都没办法和孙权好好接吻了。</p><p>“对不起啊伯言叔。”曹叡向陆逊歉意地笑了笑，眼睛和嘴角都弯了起来，就算是陆逊也不得不说，曹叡是真的生得很好看，这样好看的人对你微笑，你又要怎么生气得起来呢。“还有一点，仲谋叔，艾滋至孤的孤儿本身也不一定就携带HIV病毒。虽然他们的父母可能因为艾滋病去世，母婴传播也依旧是HIV的一大传播方式，但是现在母婴阻断技术已经发展得非常好了，只要分娩过程中注意，并且婴儿出生后不进行母乳喂养，新生儿完全可以做到不被感染。”</p><p>“但是……”孙权依旧不放弃。</p><p>“但是您还是觉得不放心是吧？”曹叡抢过他的话，“所以还是想做一下检测，那我给您测就是了。”</p><p> </p><p>咨询室里当然不可能像疾控或者医院一样有专门的化验用品，曹叡用的是普通的快检试纸，其实他一点都不想给别人做快检，因为这批试纸是血液测试，要扎针的，但是他怕针啊！好在不是给他自己扎，手指采血用的一次性针头也几乎可以在看不到针的情况下完成采血，不然他都怕自己会戳到不知道什么地方去。</p><p>试纸的反应需要一段时间，等待的过程中曹叡忍了又忍，最终还是忍不住开口：“仲谋叔，其实就算感染了HIV也不是非常恐怖的一件事，现在的已经有很多效果很不错的艾滋药物了，只要按时吃，完全可以像其他人一样生活的。您看啊，染病后再活二十多年的人都是有的，就算身体健康，也没有人能保证自己再活二十多……”</p><p>“元仲你就不要再吓他了。”陆逊发现，自从开始等检测结果开始，孙权就显得格外紧张，听完曹叡的话，估计是以为对方在暗示他什么，脸都快白了。</p><p>“仲谋叔您真的别太担心，我只是想，既然我爸都把人交给我了，那我当然能不能浪费你们的时间。其实您要是太担心，当初也可以让伯言叔去吃阻断药的，虽然副作用会让人不太舒服，但是高危行为之后七十二小时内，只要越早吃，阻断的成功率就越大。啊不过伯言叔这个不算高危行为，吃了除了浪费一点药，也就是让伯言叔难受个差不多一个月……” 不知道是不是错觉，曹叡觉得他仲谋叔的脸色看起来更差了。</p><p>等到二十分钟的等待时间终于过去之后，曹叡将测试棒和盒子上的说明书一起递了过去，“你们看，和这里未感染的显示是一样的。”孙权看到结果后长舒了一口气，连着肩膀都放松地垮了下来，但是没过一会就又紧张了起来：“元仲啊，要是这次是因为时间太短，我身上的病毒浓度不够所以才没测出来怎么办？”</p><p>虽然艾滋检测确实是高危行为三个月之后做最保险，不过……“离小陆叔叔去做慈善活动都过去一个多月了，现在的窗口期也已经缩短到二到三周就可以测出来了。如果仲谋叔还是不放心，我这里有一大堆试纸可以给您拿回去慢慢试，只要您不怕疼，一天照三餐测都没问题*，”当然采购费得算在你们头上，“要是您觉得试纸测试不放心，三个月之后还可以去医院或者疾控测，医院怕被人看见的话就去疾控中心好了，反正信息都是保密的。”曹叡发现自己一边说，孙权好像还一边觉得的他说得很有道理，并且跃跃欲试的样子，“但是啊，仲谋叔，有一种病，我觉得您现在的症状已经差不多了。”</p><p>“什么？”孙权好像还在算，如果他每天都用一下检测试纸，要怎么分配采血的手指。</p><p>“艾滋病恐惧症啊。恐惧焦虑，宣称自己得了艾滋还固执己见，小陆叔叔，”曹叡一脸认真地扭头看向陆逊，“听说尝试转移注意力是很好的治疗方法，就只能拜托您了。”虽然曹叡说得非常专业，但是陆逊还是觉得，这个孩子期望他用来转移注意力的方法绝对不是一般的方法。</p><p> </p><p>吃完早饭后司马师就窝进了沙发里，此刻正裹着毯子悠闲地看电影，下雪天躲在温暖的室内、偶尔偷个懒真是非常的惬意，一边的手机却在影片的关键时刻响了起来——来自他一大早就被迫营业的男友。</p><p>司马师按下光碟的暂停键接起电话，曹叡无精打采的声音就传了出来：“子元……我刚刚发现了一件非常打击人的事情。”</p><p>“今天客人的美貌终于让你也自愧不如了？”</p><p>“不是，我天生丽质，这种情况是不会存在的，是比那个还要严重的问题。你还记得我爸那个笔友么？”</p><p>“就是那个给曹叔叔寄了十几箱酸橘子，导致昭在那之后看见橘子嘴里就发酸的二谋叔？”</p><p>“那你还记得上次带他们妹妹来的那一对客人么？”</p><p>“印象深刻，毕竟是毁了我早觉的原因之一，明明那个时候才睡下去没多久，亏你还能爬起来洗头发。”他本意是想调侃对方，但不知道为什么，司马师感觉这句话说完后，电话那头的气压“唰”地就低下去了，可是语音通话的电波按道理不是只能传送声音么？</p><p>“我刚刚才发现，”曹叡的声音里充满颓唐，听起来真的被打击得不轻，“那两个人是二谋叔的哥哥……”</p><p>“啊……”怪不得，按这个年龄差算，那两个人少说也有四十多了，回忆了一下印象中看到的的样貌，“保养得也太好了吧……”和自己爹级的人比颜值，司马师都能想象出平时招展得像一只孔雀的曹叡现在委屈成了一只猫团。</p><p>“子元……”曹叡不知为何沉默了一会儿，犹豫着开口：“你在笑吧……你在捂着嘴偷偷笑吧？！”</p><p>“我没有！”司马师在脸上掩了半天的手按得更紧了，一边含糊不清地否认着一边用脚把掉在沙发上的手机踢到了更远的位置，“我怎么会笑你呢，就算真的很好笑我也……”</p><p>“你不要否认了，我都听见你笑的声音了！司马子元你给我等着，今晚回来我是绝对不会放过你的！”</p><p> </p><p>接到收费账单的孙权产生了新的疑惑：“伯言，现在的私人咨询都这么贵的吗？”虽然这点钱对他来说其实没多少，但是……孙权记得曹叡的咨询室是对大众开放的啊，还是现在的人均收入已经达到了他的认知盲区？</p><p>“大概是的吧……”陆逊虽然看穿一切但是陆逊不想说话。</p><p>“可是笔友说报他名字可以打折的，为什么还是这么贵？”孙权感到自己寄橘子的手跃跃欲试。</p><p>此时的曹丕正把自己反锁在书房内，完成之前毁于一旦的多米诺骨牌，猛然间他抑制不住地打了一个喷嚏，还好，来得及将它消弭在掌间，地上的杰作没有受损。想到即将到来的二人世界，曹丕的心情不免又好了一些。“笔友，”估算着孙权这时候也该收到账单了，“坏人好事可是很不道德的呀。”</p><p> </p><p>—tbc—</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*肝炎大爆发确实有过，但是在外面吃饭自备餐具是我编的，不过以当时对各类肝炎的态度来看也不是没有可能？五个种类的肝炎中应该只有甲肝和戊肝会通过粪口传播，乙肝、丙肝、丁肝的传播途径和艾滋传播比较类似，但是传播条件并没有艾滋那么严格，不过因为甲、乙、戊型肝炎都有疫苗（丁肝是在乙肝的基础上才会有，所以乙肝疫苗也是可以预防丁肝的），所以只要乖乖打疫苗的话就可以很好地防止啦。</p><p>*因为HIV病毒的传播需要数量和质量，而HIV病毒离开人体后很快就会失活，所以传闻中艾滋病患者报复社会，所以用扎过自己的针放在自行车垫上扎别人来传播艾滋……其实是没有用的，也不用为此恐慌。</p><p>*这种行为当然不要学习，除了把手扎成筛子之外并没有什么意义。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 06</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>是给夜七太太的生贺！</p><p>本章是关于老年组（？）的故事，有我流繇攸和姜钟。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>06</p><p>司马师是被窗外的雪晃醒的。</p><p>卧室里的遮光窗帘前一天换下来洗了，摊在家里的地暖上烘到晚也没干，司马师正睡在靠窗的那一侧，于是天才刚刚亮，雪地的反光就将他刺得在梦里造了曹叡的反然后被对方连扔三个闪光弹。仗着自己手长腿长，司马师睡眼惺忪地往床沿滚了滚，伸手够开仅剩的纱帘一角往外瞧，这下却想睡也睡不着了——才一夜，积在院子里的雪就已经高高地漫过了台阶，要是再迟一点，屋子的门恐怕也难推开了。</p><p>小心翼翼地推门出去，路过猫食盆的时候填上一把粮，等到他终于在门口开出一条路并在地上撒好盐的时候，上午已经过去快一半了。院子里只扫出了条连通内外门的路，司马师深一脚浅一脚地把手里的铁锹放回后院，路过客厅的落地窗时往里看了一眼，果然，曹叡已经起床了，一个人抱着膝盖蹲在沙发一角上，眼睛如临大敌地瞪得滚圆，他对面，曹叡平常习惯坐的位置上，司马师不用看也知道，一定大大方方地瘫了一只猫。</p><p>猫是一只刚断奶没多久的黑色布偶，个头虽然不大气势却是很足，平时不瘫着的时候就喜欢迈着小短腿昂着脑袋，优雅地在家里暖气最足的地方走来走去——好巧不巧，这几个地方也是大冬天要风度不要温度的曹叡最喜欢待的地方。想起曹叡，司马师默默地在心里叹了一口气，这只猫是夏侯玄家的，半个月前太初将小猫连窝带猫砂盆一起扔给了他，车都没熄火就带着妹妹出国度假了，说好的寄养一周，结果碰上雪灾到现在也没能飞回来。最开始的几天曹叡还能和猫相安无事，但是两人一猫闲着没事在家待久了就出问题了，曹叡不仅看猫逐渐不顺眼，这两天和司马师说话也带上了火药味，偏偏这只猫还就喜欢跟曹叡对着干。</p><p>司马师一个头两个大地推门回家，沙发上瘫成猫饼的小猫一注意到他就喵喵叫着爬了起来，慢悠悠地朝他踱了过来，至于曹叡，毫不意外，看见猫爬起来他也站了起来，只不过是站起来扭头就走。</p><p>这到底是为什么啊！至今没有搞清楚男朋友为什么生气的司马师把地上的猫捞起来抱在怀里，一边撸猫一边觉得自己心里苦。</p><p> </p><p>曹叡觉得自己的心情在今天显然不如自己本人美丽，不太愉快地搬着笔电坐到了饭桌上。咨询室在暴雪天是没办法开门营业了，但是被困在家里出不了门也很无聊啊，尤其是还有一只讨厌的猫限制了他的活动范围，于是曹叡挂出了线上咨询的联系方式，虽然没期待会真的有人联系自己，但是万一呢，拿钱消磨时间这种好事，就算他不缺钱也不会嫌钱多的。只是他没有想到，竟然这么快就接到了第一份线上委托，对抱着猫的司马师不爽归不爽，作为一名专业的咨询师，没有人能阻止他工作，猫在客厅里快要舔上司马师的脸也不能！</p><p>打开先前收到的预约邮件，曹叡根据客户留下的联系方式发出了好友申请，但当他看到对方账号顶着的ID时，整个人都泛起了一种微妙的感觉——“英才不吃姜……”短短五个字被曹叡仔仔细细正正反反地念了好几遍，心中难以抑制地将某个曾经出现在那件咨询室中的人与这个名字画上了等号。</p><p>“不会吧……”难道开张就是回头客？遇到回头客这种事，曹叡真的不知道自己应不应该高兴。作为一个咨询师，最重要的就是自己的专业度和咨询者的信任，能有客人再想到他固然是好事，但是这不也说明了他问题解决的不够彻底吗！</p><p>对面的客人倒是不知道他此刻的心情，对方好像就蹲守在电脑前一样，曹叡的好友申请刚发出去就被飞速地通过了，随着“您与对方已成为好友”的弹窗出现，另一个视频通话的连接请求也在显示屏上蹦了出来。虽然提前约好了时间就表示此刻一定有空，但为了不耽误咨询他可是提早了不少联系对方，现在离约好的点还有一段不算短的时间，就算这样，对方依旧话都来不及说就直接开始，看起来真的很急啊，曹叡小小地腹诽了一下。</p><p>拿起手机对着黑屏确认自己就算在家发型也一丝不乱，曹叡接通了对方的视讯，在屏幕上另一个人的影象出现后陷入了喜忧参半并且迅速无缝切换的复杂状态——连通对话的另一个人正是曾经来咨询过的自称英才的客户。危，小曹老师或面临职业生涯第一次大危机。</p><p>好在这种状态并没有持续很久，曹叡很快就被屏幕中的人吸引了注意力，他记得上次出现在他面前的是一个虽然有些放不开但却透着神气的青年人，但此刻坐在网络另一头的人却显得很不一样——英才的脸色苍白，眼眶下一层青紫，同样发白的嘴唇紧紧抿着，看上去十分憔悴，又像是受到了不小的惊吓，但耳尖和脸颊却泛着异样的红，在曹叡看来就像是用了过白的粉底又将腮红上错了位置。那头之前精心打理过的卷发也被抓地有些乱，而钟会本人却似乎并没有察觉，依旧时不时烦躁地揉弄自己的头发。难道是找来求助美妆教学的？但我并不是化妆师啊。曹叡对自己突然冒出不合时宜的想法嫌弃了一下，工作的时候竟然分心，他想，都是那只猫和子元害的。</p><p>“您看起来不太好……”曹叡试探性地开口，对方虽然显得很着急，但却没有开始的意思，不知道是不是没有想好该怎么起头，“这位……英……”</p><p>“钟会。”自称钟会的青年人打断他，“我没想再找过来的，但是……如你所见，我现在确实不太好。”</p><p>“和你想要咨询的事情有关？”</p><p>“可以这么说，其实从事情发生到现在，我也犹豫过要不要对外人说，毕竟是……家、事。”他把最后两个说得咬牙切齿，倒是让曹叡起了好奇。</p><p>“但是你还是决定向我咨询，可以问问是因为什么吗？”</p><p>“因为我实在忍不下去了。虽然我试着自己消化这件事，但是还是需要有个人来说服我。你听我说完就知道为什么了。”钟会又烦躁地拈了拈自己的头发，“你也知道这段时间雪灾，不要说坐飞机，就是出门都很困难。姜维……就是那个大魔王，回老家去了，本来我也要去他们家过年，但是现在只能和我老爹他们一起被困在家里。”</p><p>“他们？”</p><p>“我父亲和他小六岁的男朋友。”钟会特地加重了六岁的发音。</p><p>“六岁也并不是一个很长的差距，想必您不是在介意这个？”曹叡想了想曹丕和司马师他爹的年龄差，六岁真的不算什么。</p><p>“中老年人的六岁不算什么，年轻人的六岁可就很有问题了。虽然我母亲和我父亲离婚前也算是老夫少妻，但是后来我爹和他男朋友在一起之后我才知道，他们年轻的时候就认识了，我都怀疑他那个时候就想把人拐走——据说他们还讨论过一方先过世之后要怎么帮对方安置家小，现在倒好，直接自己安置自己了。我是很尊敬我父亲的，可是……可是谁知道他有没有仗着自己年纪大做点什么！？”钟会显得有些激动，曹叡看看他又想了想上次和他一起来的姜维，明智地选择还是先不要插话好了。</p><p>“而且你要知道，我老爹今年已经七十二了，而我，”这次他颇有风度的撩了撩垂下来的卷发，“如你所见，青年才俊。”</p><p>曹叡回顾起姜维说过钟会刚成年没多久，在心里飞快地算了一下年纪：“令尊老当益壮，老来得子想必对您也非常疼爱。”</p><p>“那确实也是，毕竟我从小人见人爱……不，我不是要说这个，你听我说，我那天……那天，”钟会要出口的话变得犹豫起来，脸上浮现出有些嫌弃和难以理解的神情。</p><p>看来问题的关键就要出现了，曹叡了然，抛给钟会一个鼓励的眼神——这招有他出马绝对百试不爽。</p><p>“我那天在客厅的垃圾桶里看见用过的安全套！”钟会脸涨得通红，说完就把脸埋进了手掌里，但就算低着头，曹叡也觉得自己能看到他头顶仿佛在冒烟。</p><p>“我们家，现在就我们三个人，当然不是我，那就只有他们两个！客厅！还是在客厅！我一个人被留在这就算了，他们仗着自己没被困成异地恋就可以在家里为所欲为么！啊？”</p><p>“您冷静，也许只是自慰时候用的安全套。”</p><p>“谁自慰用安全套啊！不是，重点是这个么？重点是他们一个七十多，一个六十多了，怎么还能那个……那个……啊？你懂我的意思么？都七老八十的了怎么还这样呢！”钟会看起来快要失控了，声音都不自觉地高了起来。</p><p>曹叡又想了想自己在这个年纪依旧生龙活虎的爷爷，觉得自己接受能力一流真的不是没有原因的。“我懂您的意思，但是我还是需要确认一下，嗯……您不能接受您的父亲和他的伴侣在这个年纪发生性行为，是因为觉得老人家这样做不庄重，还是因为认为他们这个年纪……不行了呢？”</p><p>话音甫落，刚刚还高八度声嘶力竭的钟会就像被按了静音键一样陷入了诡异的沉默中——其实从曹叡的角度看更像是被噎住了。这个问题要他怎么说？虽然他承认两个原因其实都有，但是就这么说自己亲爹不行是不是不太好……钟会勉强分出一丝理智来思考钟繇的面子问题。好在他“非常人”的评价不是白收的，干脆直接用另一个问题来回答问题：“这有什么区别么？”</p><p>“如果是觉得老人家这样不庄重的话，其实大可不必这么紧张，虽然在很多人眼中老年人跟性生活已经扯不上什么关系了，甚至可能很少有人去考虑这个问题，但是老年人的性需求和大家想的比起来实际还算是一件很普遍的事——就我了解到的数据，55-61岁的老年人中，53%的人每月有一次性生活， 大约70%的68岁男子和25%的78岁男子仍继续保持规律的性生活。*至于行不行嘛……”曹叡其实想说以你们父子的年龄差完全不用担心这种事好么，“男性直到死亡前睾丸都会产生精子，只要身体情况允许，适度的性行为是完全没有问题的。至于具体感受如何……这就是伴侣双方需要沟通的事情了。”</p><p>“实际上，老年人与伴侣之间需要的不仅仅是感情上的陪伴，身体上的慰藉也是一样的，您的父亲能和自己的爱人厮守，而且听您说起来性生活似乎还很和谐，这其实是一件很令人羡慕的事，我也希望等到几十年之后能和我男朋友过上这种日子呢。”他想着自己和司马师七老八十也能滚在一起，脸上露出一点傻笑，最好是在冬天的地毯上，旁边的壁炉里燃着火，还有一只猫……为什么会有猫！曹叡的笑意卡在了脸上，“嗯哼……”，他清了清嗓子正色到，“老年人的性生活一直以来都不被人，尤其是子女和年轻人关注，但不代表这是一件不被需要关注的事情，而且事实上，就算你不接受也没有办法——我相信您也不会二十四小时盯着自己父亲拦着他们做爱的。至于地点嘛，如果您觉得在客厅不太合适，建议直接和您的父亲 聊一聊，要是开不了口，用暗示的方法也可……”</p><p>“这位小兄弟说得对啊！”曹叡最后一个字还没来得及说出口，就被一个爽朗的声音打断了，“以”字卡在喉咙里差点把他不优雅地呛到。在他听起来，这个突然出现的声音的主人明显上了年纪，但应当依旧是十分的精神矍铄。</p><p>本来一直捂着脸听他说的钟会显然就不是差点被呛到这么简单的了，他几乎是瞪圆了眼睛从椅子上跳了起来，顶着那头被他自己弄乱了的卷发好像一只受到惊吓的炸毛小动物。“爸爸爸爸……爸！”</p><p>居然是当事人么。先前钟会靠镜头太近，导致曹叡看不见他的身后，以致于完全没有发现房间里多了个人，此刻随着钟会跳开，他才看见座椅后站了一位丰神俊逸的老人，想必就是钟会的父亲了。虽然小小的感到自己这样是不是不太好，但是也没有别的选择的曹叡心安理得地决定围观。</p><p>“诶，在呢！我虽然年纪不小但是听觉很年轻，喊一遍就够了啊。”</p><p>“你什么时候进来的？不对，你们刚刚不是去院子里堆兔子了么，怎么在我房间里！”</p><p>“在你刚才大喊七十六十的时候。老夫回来给公达拿手套，就听见你在这里嚷嚷，还以为我儿终于决定参加新年会演，开始在家里排小品了。哎呀哎呀，没想到热闹没看成倒是自己成了热闹啊。”钟繇拈着胡子笑眯眯地揶揄道。</p><p>“爸你进来不敲门的么！”</p><p>“你门没关啊。”</p><p>居然因为他们在外面就忘记关门，失策啊，钟会懊恼地想，但还是挣扎道：“是你教我说门没关也要敲门的！”</p><p>“哎呀，明明我进来的时候敲门了，我儿没说不能进来，又敞开大门相迎，那当然是当你欢迎我入内了。”</p><p> 难得钟会也有接不上话的时候，只能站在一边哼哧哼哧地出气不出声。</p><p>“士季。”钟繇叹了一口气，看着钟会正色道。</p><p>“父……父亲？”突然认真的父亲让钟会下意识地站直了身体。</p><p>“我与公达少年相知，如今相守，虽然只是平平度日，但也时常感到人至暮年有爱人相伴实在可幸。客厅的事，是我与公达没有处理好，如果你不高兴，没有什么不能和我们说的。”</p><p>“知道了……”</p><p>“毕竟你去不了姜维那个大胖小子那里我与公达也很苦恼啊，你在家里，我们能用的地方已经比平时少很多了。”</p><p>合着你们平时还不止在客厅吗？床在你们眼里还有没有一点尊严！钟会的脑袋上又开始呼呼冒烟了。</p><p> </p><p>在一旁隔着屏幕静悄悄围观了半天的曹叡突然感到哪里不太对劲。</p><p>“这位……老先生，您看起来有些面熟，”曹叡感到疑惑，他确定自己没遇见过……这么有个性的老人家，但是对钟繇又怎么看怎么眼熟，而且还不是和钟会长得像的那种眼熟，“我们是不是在哪里见过？”</p><p>抱着猫一边撸一边路过饭厅去倒水的司马师听见这句话，不动声色却警觉地竖起了耳朵——曹元仲，你等会儿是不是还要问这位老先生是不是有块玉？</p><p>“怎么会呢……哈哈哈，”想起来房间里还有一个赛博第三人的钟繇不着痕迹地往镜头范围外挪了两步，“我写字也算比较有名，照片挂得到处都是，看多了可能就眼熟了吧哈哈哈……”</p><p>照片？曹叡脑中灵光一闪，“我想起来了。钟先生，你拖我们家出版社的稿什么时候才能交？”怪不得呢，钟繇的照片年复一年地挂在曹氏出版集团拖稿作者榜单首位，就算他一年只见一次也见得够多了！</p><p>“大侄子，别激动，你小时候我还抱过你……”钟繇一边转移话题一边继续向镜头外退，“砰”一声，直接退到了抓着两副手套走过来的荀攸身上。</p><p>“元常？你在干什么呢，拿副手套而已，又不是让你更新啊。”</p><p>“公达，你又是从哪里冒出来的啊公达！”试图推脱却被恋人一语点破的钟繇拉着荀攸就往外走。</p><p>钟元常，今天的生活因为做鸽子失败而失去光彩，要用掉更多的安全套才能好起来呢。</p><p> </p><p>“钟会先生？钟会先生！”</p><p>“什么！”尽管钟繇和荀攸已经走远了，钟会依然一脸震惊地看着门口的方向难以回神，曹叡的突然出声吓了他一跳。</p><p>“其实……我觉得，从刚才与您的谈话来看，也许您该给姜维先生打个电话了。”</p><p>“我们每天都有通视频。”提到姜维，钟会的情绪显然低落了下来。</p><p>“不是那种拉家常的通话，”曹叡抛给他一个意味深长的眼神，“也许你们应该找一个不会被打扰的时间、不会被打扰的地方。毕竟相隔两地在某些事上确实很不方便啊。”</p><p>显然听懂了曹叡意思的钟会脸色“唰”地涨得通红，闭着眼睛大声道：“本英才才不知道你在说什么！”</p><p> </p><p> 总算结束了今天的工作，曹叡揉着有些酸胀的眼睛合上了电脑。司马师此刻就站在桌子的一侧，可以和男朋友一块过冬真好，曹叡这么想着，笑着看向他，然后……然后司马师怀里的猫毫不客气地朝他“喵”了一声，直接把曹叡的脸给“喵”黑了，搬起电脑就打算走。可他还没迈出去几步就感觉背后发凉——被司马家的人盯着看有的时候是有点吓人的。</p><p>“你看我做什么？”</p><p>“就看看你打算躲哪里去，这猫有这么吓人么？”说着不顾一人一猫的反对，抱着怀里的猫就往曹叡身上凑。</p><p>“谁躲它……”</p><p>“那怎么我一抱它你就不理我了？”</p><p>“我看你和夏侯玄的猫相处得挺好，整天爱不释手， 体贴地给你们留一点空间而已。”</p><p>“和太初有什么关系，我抱着它明明是因为它和你像！”</p><p>“和我……啊？”曹叡感到有一点尴尬。</p><p>“你看它走路的样子和它的大眼睛，是不是很漂亮和你很像？”司马师把黑色的漂亮小猫托到曹叡面前。</p><p>“子元，我希望你正确的认识到，”曹叡勉为其难地看了两眼猫，“我才是最好看的。难道在你眼里，区区一只猫也能和我比吗？”</p><p> </p><p>————————————<br/>小剧场</p><p>司马师：因为你莫名其妙的吃醋导致我被冷战，是不是应该有点补偿？</p><p>曹叡：好的，床上的补偿么，现在就可以！</p><p>司马师：不，这只猫我要再养一个月。</p><p>【远处的夏侯玄：明明美丽猫猫才是最好看的。】</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*数据来自潘绥铭的《给“全性”留下历史证据》。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>